Murion
Planetary Data Murion is a rocky planet on the "habitable zone" of its solar system. It is composed almost entirely of bromine, with the surface being made mostly of solid metals and seas of liquid bromine on the colder areas of the planet, while there being clouds of the same element near the equator, where it is generally hotter than everywhere else on the planet. Murion also has 35 natural satellites. Most of them are very small and don't even take a spherical shape, but there are a few exceptions. Due to there being a considerable amount of bromine present on the atmosphere, most races in the galaxy would judge this planet as having an unbearable smell, if the element isn't already toxic to their bodies. Inhabitants The Murionites are sentient beings made mostly of liquid bromine which somehow was able to form an living organism. They generally assume the shape of a hexagon-looking body melting away into an puddle, and a single black eye which they use to see (obviously). Depending on the temperature, they also might have bubbles full of bromine gas floating off of them to release heat. Murionites aren't very intelligent beings, but they can get higher mental capacity depending on their size. To achieve this, most of them waddle into sources of liquid bromine to incorporate it to their bodies. That's also a common way for them to reproduce, in which they start slowly separating into two identical organisms once the original has enough mass on their body. There isn't much of a limit for how big a Murionite can be, but the bigger it is, the harder it is for the native to maintain itself, until it eventually collapses into liquid bromine again. Apart from that, Murionites aren't as fragile as they might seem. They have a thick but soft membrane to prevent the liquid bromine inside their bodies from reacting with other elements which might be present in the air, and also plays a part in preventing their bodies from overheating. Another method to prevent overheating is the formation of bubbles which can be observed when it is hot enough. Due to their nature, Murionites are rarely seen outside of their planet. Most of the Murionites that do leave the planet sneak into ships (mostly from Truckyace) visiting the planet, where they end up either getting thrown out back into the planet, held for research or, in the rare cases in which a Murionite manages to sneak outside the ship and stay unnoticed for long enough, they end up slowly dying and collapse into liquid bromide, which can quickly turn in gas depending on the temperature. Trivia * Murion comes from muria, the latin word for brine. Before receiving its current name, bromine used to be called muride, which also comes from muria. * Murion has 35 satellites, which is the same as bromine's atomic number. Game Data Flicked meteos give a considerable amount of power to ascending stacks only. Stacks gain more power if they have less than 5 rows. of Meteos.}} Category:Homeworlds